Kurama's Little Secret
by Samron
Summary: The one thing I really want, the only thing I want right now. Is to find out what the hell he isn't telling us. What is it! That damn Kurama, always being so damn mysterious!
1. Secret

"Kurama you're so weird, you have to tell us whats goin' on." Yusuke said, not helping the situation.

"Weird huh?" Said Koenma. "Maybe it's because of who you killed, he might have left some chi behind in you, I have heard of that happening before."

"No, I don't think that's it, my chi feels fine." Said Kurama, bored of talking about himself with everyone. "Lets just forget i-"

Koenma was already thinking away, "Well, maybe it has something to do with -"

"We don't need to be bringing that into the conversation." Kurama snapped.

Yusuke almost thought there was a more of a red tent to Kurama's face.

:Nah, that's just his red hair again...:

"Bringing what into the conversation?" Kuwabara blurted out "You two know something don't you? What is it?" He demanded, glaring mainly at Koenma.

"Yeah, you do know something. Wow I don't even know it, you guys are sticking me with Kuwabara!" Yusuke glared at Koenma, along with Kuwabara.

"Hey! I'm not the one you should be looking at, ask him!" Koenma said as he pointed to Kurama in a panic.

They both changed the directions of their glares over to Kurama, who was looking quite annoyed.

In the background you could hear a little 'snort' come from the corner of the room, it was Hiei of course. "Leave the poor fox alone, you might make him turn red." Then he snorted again, almost smiling.

"Now now Hiei, you aren't helping much, are you?" Kurama said, with almost a hiss to his voice.

"No..." Hiei said this with a obviously fake, yet guilty tone.

"Kurama, they're your teammates..." Looking at Kurama, Koenma said this slowly. "I"ll tell them for you!"

"Koenma, I... " He paused, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just say that you are a special little Fox and that there is something you go through every few mon-" Koenma stopped, because Kurama's hand was on his mouth. You could now only here little sounds coming from Jr.'s face.

"Dammit Kurama, just tell us. It's not like it's anything that shocking, and here you go acting strange again, now I have to know!" Yusuke said, while filling his nails over his shirt. Showing he didn't really care, that much.

There was silence for a few minutes, then Yusuke realized no one was talking, and looked up. He saw Kurama turning red.

:It wasn't just his red hair! He IS blushing:

"This is not to be talked about..." He snapped at glare at Koenma.

"Fine fine... They will just be bugging you later when I'm not here to tell them to shut up..." He fixed his tie.

"Well, have fun wondering about what to do with poor Kurama, oh and Yusuke. Don't bug him too much." Koenma smiled and got out of his chair, tipped his hat and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, he always has to leave so flashy, makes me want to puke."

Kurama sighed and sat down, happy it was over. 'Well for now probably...'


	2. Meeting

"The one thing I really want, the only thing I want right now. Is to find out what the hell he isn't telling us. What is it! That damn Kurama, always being so damn mysterious!" Yusuke shouted.

It has been serveral days since he had seen the Fox last, and when he did, Kurama was acting strangly. He has just finished off a mission and Kurama was the one to kill the demon. It was some kind of chi morphing demon, or some crap like that. Koenma had explained it thoroughly but, Yusuke wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of new pick up lines, to try on Keiko.

"Gosh, I thought you had just finished saying that you didn't care at all, and maybe it was that demon!" Kuwabara said, a bit irritated at the shouting.

"Well, I did...And Kurama even said it wasn't that!"

"So? Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I just have to know, I can't barely stand not knowing secrets, and it's Kurama for crying out loud!"

"'Can barely stand...'" Kuwabara corrected Yusuke.

"Whatever!"Yusuke glared at Kuwabara,"Don't you want to know, too?"

"Maybe..." Acting cool, and trying to protect his friendship with Kurama, if you could call it that.

Kuwabara kept on with is homework.

"Dammit, you trying to act all part of the team..."

"I am part of the team!" Kuwabara looked up quickly."Bastard, you're so full of it. Just drop it, he isn't going to tell you."

"Don't call me a bastard, bastard..."

Kuwabara snorted, he didn't understand why Yusuke got this way. He could just be so immature somtimes...Well, so was he. But he wasn't thinking about himself right now. Oh, and he really did want to know. It was just too creepy to be asking Kurama personal questions, I mean if it's that big of a deal to Kurama, why bother?

"Oh yeah," Yusuke looked up from his history book."We have another meating today, maybe we can get it out of him today!"

"You hold him, while I ask the questions"

"No" Kuwabara wasn't about to _touch_ Kurama.

"Haha, why?"

"'Cause."

"Thats not a good reason."

"I don't have to have a reason, leave me alone. We have a test tomorrow!"

Yusuke glared, and got back to his work, the thing he hated most, besides not knowing secrets, were test. Especially when he actually took the test, and got a crappy grade on it. Even though he usually did get crappy grades... Thats probably what make them suck so bad, because either way, he got a sucky grade.

"Damn..."

Later that day Yusuke and Kuwabara packed up their school work and were now on their way to the meating. This time it was at Kuwabara's house, they were usually at Yusuke's apartment, but today his mom was home. So of course that would turn into disaster, I mean she is always drunk.

They walked up, and Kuwabara unlocked the front door, Yusuke barged in first, and Kuwabara walked after. Shazuru was there, and the room smelled like smoke.

"Eww! Sis, do you gotta do that in here?" Kuwabara held his nose.

"Uh... yes?"

"Hey I like it, reminds me of the old days!" Yusuke said, as he filled his lungs full of smoky air, and sighed. After words, coughing a little.

"Anyway, is anybody here yet?"

"Yeah, the short kid and Kurama are in the kitchen."

"You mean Hiei?"

"Yeah, him..."

Kuwabara sighed in frustration, she always seemed to purpously forget his friends names.

"Ok well, lets go." Yusuke strided into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello there, how are you two?" Kurama asked, as if _nothing_ had happened yesterday.

Kuwabara walked in, and was met by a glare from Hiei, he was used to these. I mean the fire demon hated his guts, he didn't get why. Uggh, he is such a confusing demon.


	3. It

Yusuke was munching on some peanuts that where on the coffee table. It has been two hours since they had gotten to Kuwabara's house, and they just finished their meeting. Right when Yusuke was planning on popping the question on Kurama in the kitchen, Koenma appeared, and he wanted to start the meeting right away.

"Are we done yet?" Yusuke blurted out, "This is way longer then it needs to be..." He stretched out, and ate another peanut.

Koenma glared, "Yes, we are done... You don't need to be so rude. Gosh."

"Yeah yeah... Well, then I guess we will see ya later then."

"Where are you going?"

"Me? You're supposed to leave." Yusuke laughed, thinking himself to be funny.

Koenma glared again,"Fine. I'll leave, since I'm not cool enough to hang... or whatever you're going to do." Koenma glanced over at Kurama, assuming they were going to interrogate him.

Kurama gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, tell next time." Koenma was once again, gone in a puff of smoke.

"Haha, he is such a nerd." Yusuke said, while popping another peanut into his big mouth, "Where is Shazuru?" He looked at Kuwabara.

"I don't know, I'm not her care keeper." Kuwabara said with a frown.

Shazuru was gone once Koenma had gotten there two hours earlier, she didn't like him much, she claims the pacifier is just too much for her. Kuwabara thinks she is just being her rude self.

"Oh...whatever." Yusuke stood up, and smiled very oddly and big at Kurama, who was seated next to Hiei, who was glaring in disgust.

"Hello." Kurama said, with a calm smile.

"Hey...so you gonna fess up?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fess up, ya know. Your little secret?"

"What little secret?"

"Ugh, come on Kurama, I know you're not that dumb, so don't play it." Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest. "Now tell us! I have been dying to know what the hell Koenma was talking about, ya know at our last meeting?"

Kurama frowned, "Oh... that." He went red.

"That? Whats that? Come on buddy, you can tell me." Yusuke said with a twisted smile, trying not to get too impatient.

Hiei snorted and stood up, he turned to face Kurama. "I can make him shut up, if you want. His voice is starting to annoy me." He glared up at Yusuke.

"It's fine Hiei, I can handle them. Thank you." Kurama had a caring smile, then frowned when he faced Yusuke again. "Do you really want to know?" He looked distressed.

"I want to know too..." Kuwabara spoke up, and looked quite nervous, especially after the threat from Hiei.

"Oh." Kurama, looked down. Hiei frowned. "I'm leaving, this is disgusting."

Kurama was now frowning,"You're leaving me?" Hiei looked away."Hn."

"Fine... I will just have to tell them myself." He said this with a fairly sad voice, to tease Hiei.

Hiei looked disgusted and left the house in a flash, he was very fast, and wanted to use his speed to get out as fast as possible.

Yusuke looked excited, almost too excited. Like he was a child, that was about to get a big sucker. He smiled and looked over at Kurama, and then Kuwabara and winked.

"Ok, so... you gonna tell us?" He asked in a grin.

"I suppose so, let me warn you though, it's... quite odd." He said with a faint smile, but looked annoyed.

"Dude, I'm the definition of weird, just tell us already." Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara,"You don't care if it's weird, do you?"

Kuwabara frowned,"I guess not..." He glanced over at Kurama, with a guilty look on his face. "I feel kinda bad, making him tell us like this." He looked down.

Kurama smiled. "It's alright Kuwabara, he is the one asking for it. I don't really mind much either, I knew I would end up having to tell you two someday, since you are my teammates. Anyway, I have already lived with it, and it's not my fault if you get creeped out." Kurama said this with a menacing smile.

"Heh." Yusuke looked kinda nervous."Ok ok, spit it out already."

Kurama smiled gently, "Alright then" He crossed one leg over the other and set his hands together, still smiling.

"Well, you both know that I am not completely human, I have Youko in me. So of course some of his traits are stuck with me, I have to go through what normal kistunes go through. I do it every few months, it really depends on what mood I'm in, or how I feel at the time." He paused, trying to keep the smile, but looked annoyed, and nervous. His eyebrow twitched.

"Ok, so your saying it's Youko's fault?"

Yusuke was practically standing in his chair. "Keep going."

Kurama frowned at him,"If you let me, I will." He glared, then cleared his throat.

"Well, what I go through, well it's embarrassing. Because, it's a lot to do with my hormones, and it makes me act strangely." Kurama wasn't looking at either of them, just at his hands.

"What's 'it' called?" Kuwabara said, noticing that Kurama kept saying 'it'.

Kurama looked up and sighed,"Ok, well what I go through monthly. It's called a- ."

Then silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUWHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm evil. :) I left the last word out! You will find out what 'it' is, next chapter. Laughs evilly

Ok, Please Review. Reviews help me write faster.

Thanks,

Samron


	4. Heat?

"A what?" Yusuke shouted.

"A...heat..." Kurama trailed off in embarrasment."You need not looked so shocked Yusuke."

"I'm not shocked, I don't even know what a 'heat' is."Yusuke said this while pointing to his head."Isn't that something girl dogs go throu-..." Yusuke realized.

:Hey... this is odd, Kurama going through a 'heat'? He isn't a female dog:

Kurama frowned,"Not only girls dogs. Also male Kistune." He sighed."And I'm not on it right now!" He snapped, making sure to let them know that.

Kurama knew he had lots and lots of explaining to do. Especially after seeing Kuwabara's confused look.

"Um, could you explain...maybe?" Kuwabara stuttered.

"Yeah yeah, explain. I can't take it anymore." Yusuke rubbed his head, all this suspense was making his head hurt.

"Well, a heat is um... Kinda something that is needed. I guess..." Kurama frowned, he didn't know how to say this.

"Needed for what?"

"Well..." Kurama sighed."I-... I don't know how to say it."

"Kurama! Come ON, I have to know! You can't just leave me hanging, thinking that your a female dog!"

Kurama blushed, he tried to keep his head down so they wouldn't see. But he knew they saw, because he could feel Kuwabara's chi rise. He too, was getting excited.

"Uh, ok well. Lets say there is a small clan of Kistune. OK?"

"K..."

"And they have an alfa male in charge, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, keep going."

Kurama frowned."Well, that alfa male will do anything to keep his pack alive, I mean whatever it takes!"

"Yeah, so."

"Well, would if all of the females in the clan, died off?"

"I don't know..."

"Yusuke please think, if there are no females, that means no breeding, which means no more of the clan! Slowly but surly, the clan would die."

"Yeah ok, so what does that have to do with the heat thing?"

Kurama glared,"I'm getting to that."

Kuwbara was now looking very nervous, but very interested. He was worried he would hear something he didn't want to hear, but he really really wanted to know. Now he was at the edge of the couch listening.

"Ok, so it's the alfa male's job to get more females, right? So since he can't leave the clan by it's self, he will have to make a new alfa male..."

"Make?" Yusuke looked freaked."Like, breed? I though there weren't anymore females!"

"My point exactly..." Kurama looked to the side, hoping they would get it.

"I don't get it..." Kuwbara looked baffled, along with Yusuke.

Kurama sighed loudly, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked scared.

"Sorry, but I really don't get it."

Kurama looked up at the both of them, 'Man this is really going to freak them out.'

"And since there are no more females, he will have to use a male..."

"What?" They both yelled, Yusuke looked excited and Kuwabara looked like he was going to be sick, but kept listening.

"And you know that females go through some special thing... so of course all the males would have to. Which is why, I go through heats..."

"Huh? So you can breed with the alfa guy or whatever?"

"No, Yusuke, so if that had ever happen in my clan, I would be able to aid my male leader, and... breed if needed."

"No!" Yusuke said, looking very happy. Kuwabara covered his mouth."How does that work? It's two guys!"

"Well, male kitsunes are able to get pregnant..." He trailed off.

"You mean you can have a baby?" Yusuke frowned, so shocked he started to feel a bit nervous.

"Not just any baby, a replacement for the alfa male." Kurama looked annoyed by both their shocked looks.

They were both frowning, and they stared for a moment at Kurama.

Kurama frowned, and rolled his eyes.

:HAHA! This is the weirdest thing I have heard come from Kurama's mouth, I can't believe it:

Yusuke was very excited, he needed to know more.

"Kurama, but your not in a clan. So you never needed to do that... right?"

Kurama smiled at Kuwabara,"No Kuwabara, I haven't." He sighed.

"Oh, good." He smiled faintly, still not feeling well from the conversation.

"Well, doesn't that mean the the whole clan would have to be totally gay, or just totally insane?" Yusuke chuckled.

"No, Yusuke." Kurama sighed, this was the part he didn't want to bring up.

"That's why we have a heat, so we will want... to breed..." Kurama covered his face, blushing again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both stared at Kurama, for what seemed like ten hours, which was more like ten seconds.

"Want...?" Kuwabara dared to say.

"Yes... Want."

"Like, being horny?" Yusuke blurted out.

Kurama blushed harder, and looked mad."Well, in human terms... yes, very very horny." Now feeling a bit 'horny' himself, Kurama crossed one leg over the other, and blushed harder.

"That's sick..." Kuwabara stated.

Kurama snapped a glare at him, now feeling more uneasy.

"Haha, so does that mean whenever your in heat, you really really want sex? Hahahaha! This is great!" Yusuke just laughed.

:This is the freakiest thing I have ever heard, it's kinda creepy...: Yusuke thought.

Kurama looked embarrassed and angry. "Yusuke, it's not as funny as you think, it's NOT fun having a heat. I would have explained the scientific and biology history behind it, but it seems you would rather laugh."

"Bwhaha! NOT FUN TRYING TO KEEP YOURSELF DOWN?" He kept laughing, totally ignoring the Biology history comment, he couldn't help it, he was too nervous.

Kuwabara was starting to look scared now, since Yusuke was laughing, Kurama looked pissed, and he was just damn freaked out now.

Kurama stood quickly, looking angry and embarassed. "I thought you would take this as an adult, I guess your time to know wasn't today." He looked at Kuwabara, frowned and walked to the front door.

"Woh woh Kurama, wait up. Haha..." Yusuke tried to stifle his laughter.

"I don't think your a freak... or anything! You are still Kurama, I'm sorry for laughing. I just cannot imagine you...'like that'." He covered his mouth again, trying to hide a smile.

Kurama was glad he didn't say that wretched word again, he frowned once more.

"Well, I am going to leave know, and let it set in your brain." He glanced at Kuwabara. 'Hmm, maybe I should have made him leave the room.'

"Goodbye then, and please don't bring this up again."

"Yeah yeah..." Yusuke waved, and smiled.

Kurama snarled, and left the house.

:Heh, I think this is the first time I have ever made Kurama so pissed. Damn, he is so embarrassed. Gosh, I guess I could have been a little bit more mature about it.:

Yusuke started to feel bad, first he made Kurama tell him everything, then he laughed at him.

"Haha, that's so freaky... I'm kinda scared now." Yusuke said while look over to Kuwabara, who actually looked scared.

"Wow, dude, you're all white."

-----------------------------------------------------

This chapter might have been a bit rushed, but I hoped you liked it! D Poor Kurama, being teased. - Please Review.


End file.
